


Pop the Question

by SirLadySketch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: In which Roxas is a romantic, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, and Axel likes to tease, but so does Roxas, god i love these idiots, inappropriate ring pop innuendo, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch
Summary: Sora and Riku’s unusual engagement get Roxas and Axel discussing how they would propose-- if, y’know, they were going to get married. Not that they’ve talked about it, or thought about it, or have very different opinions on how it’s best done.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Pop the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day gift fic for the server squad, and a follow-up fic to my [“Love That Slaps” soriku fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669699). That said, this is a standalone fic in and of its own right. All you need to know about LTS is that Sora proposed in an unconventional way, and Riku said yes. :p
> 
> PS- yes I know lollipops last longer than they do in this story, just roll with it for narrative purposes, haha.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe it actually worked.”

“What worked?” 

Roxas held up his phone, showing him a picture from Sora’s Kingstagram account. It was a photo of Sora and Riku holding up ring-clad fingers, the glittery slap bracelet held up between them. They were grinning ear to ear, and the photo caption read: “#He said yes! #official #LovethatSlaps”

Axel chuckled, leaning into the couch and picking up his book again. He propped his feet back onto the table, and stretched out, filling the space as his joints let out satisfying cracks. It’d been a long day of training and studies, and he’d been half-asleep when Roxas spoke up, although he hadn’t meant to fall asleep out here. He knew that he should probably head to bed-- hell, he was already dressed for it, no wonder he’d been falling asleep-- but something in Roxas’ tone made him sit up and take notice.

“I told you Riku would go for anything Sora tried,” he said. “Good for them, haha.”

Roxas made a frustrated noise, gesturing in the air as though he could pull the words from the aether. “Yeah, but… a _slap bracelet_? That’s so dumb, so _childish_ , so-- so---”

“Sora?” Axel suggested, and Roxas made an irritated grunt of agreement.

“Well, Riku knows full well what he’s getting into,” Roxas finished, slouching back into his seat. Still, he sat scowling at the photo, even as he typed out a “congrats!” message to the happy couple. Axel studied him, then reached across the coffee table to poke Roxas with his socked foot.

“Why’s this bugging you so much? Are you upset because you don’t want them to get married?” Axel asked, and Roxas’ head snapped up.

“What? No, of course not! I’ve always known they were gonna get together, I want them to be happy.” Axel sat up again, setting his book aside on the table and leaning forward, trying to study Roxas’ face. Roxas scowled again and wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Are you worried that something is gonna go wrong? They’ve been through a lot, they can handle anything that tries to tear them apart.”

“I _know_ that, I was there to see it too,” Roxas grumbled, but he set down his phone, trying to think through what he was feeling out loud. “That’s kind of it, though-- they’ve been through so much, worked so hard to get where they are, and Sora proposes with a cheap trinket he got in a tourist trap?”

Axel cocked his head to the side, considering that, and a smile began to creep across his face. Seeing his expression, Roxas flushed and turned the heat of his glare at him. “ _What?”_

“Nothing,” laughed Axel. “I just never took you for the sappy romantic type. How would _you_ propose, then?”

Roxas froze. Axel hadn’t seen him go that pale in a long time, not since the last time Sora tricked him into trying to glide from the top of the clock tower without having the proper things equipped.

“T-to Riku?”

The look of horror was too much, and Axel snorted. This brought color and the scowl back to Roxas’ face, but Axel waved away the thought before he could say anything.

“In general,” he said, watching Roxas relax as the horror of proposing to Riku was firmly set aside. “What’s your idea of an ideal proposal, if you were gonna ask someone to marry you? _Not_ Riku, just… hypothetically speaking.”

It wasn’t a serious question, not really, but at the same time, Axel could feel himself holding his breath. They hadn’t discussed anything like this before, not so bluntly. They planned for the future, yeah: choosing the apartment, picking out furniture, compromising on things like sheet sets and drawers in the dresser, but they’d never outright said they planned to stick together for the rest of their lives, it was sort of just implied and neither of them questioned it.

That’s not to say Axel hadn’t thought about it. But given how long it’d taken them to get together, proposing after such a short time ‘officially’ together seemed like a rush. They’d talk about it when they were ready, and not before. And judging by Roxas’ less than enthusiastic reaction, now was not the time, and it wouldn’t be any time soon.

He forced himself to breathe, letting out a laugh as he reclined back into the couch, intentionally easing his muscles in an attempt to relax.

“I think I’d just ask when I felt like it. No planning, no pressure, just wait til the moment felt right, y’know?”

This broke the spell’s hold. Roxas made a strangled noise as some of the color flooded back into his cheeks.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Yeah, why not?” Axel asked, wanting to see how far he could tease things out. Roxas was definitely rising to the bait, sitting forward in his chair and looking thoroughly put out that he thought Axel would put so little effort into what was apparently a really big thing to him. It was sweet to see this softer side of him, even if Axel knew he’d probably regret it later.

“You can’t just freestyle a proposal like that,” protested Roxas. “What about a ring? You can’t get engaged without at _least_ getting a ring.”

Axel looked at the table between them and grinned. Reaching forward, he snagged one of their snacks and peeled off the wrapper, then reached forward to take Roxas’ hand in his. It was too big, the plastic tab too wide to fit comfortably at the base of the finger, but Roxas tightened his hand into a fist, staring at it when Axel leaned back into his seat.

“I’d find the best thing on hand, make do with what’s available, and then I’d ask ‘Marry me?’” He wiggled his eyebrows. “And I would be so charming and suave and sexy that of _course_ the answer would be yes, and then we’d get on to the good stuff.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow. “You expect to get ‘good stuff’ when you propose with a Ring Pop?”

“You like watermelon, though.”

“ _You_ like watermelon! You know my favorite is orange.” Roxas sighed, then threw a pillow at Axel for good measure. “It’s supposed to mean something when you ask it. You’re asking someone to spend the rest of their life with you, that’s a big question that deserves more than a slap bracelet or random shit you find lying around when the mood strikes you to propose.”

The pillow made for a good shield, protecting Axel from any further attacks, and he used it to deflect the socks Roxas balled up and threw at him. He lowered it to grin at Roxas once he seemed to be out of projectiles. “Fine, then I repeat: how would you do it?”

He realized that Roxas still hadn’t taken off the ring, and suddenly the blond found it to be one of the most fascinating places to look in the entire room. Still, a small smile played across Roxas’ lips, and Axel’s pulse quickened at the sight of it. He knew that smile. Good things always came after that smile. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Well first I’d buy a ring.”

“ _Point taken._ ”

“I’d buy a ring,” Roxas repeated, ignoring his interruption. He watched him under hooded eyes, “and I would wait until we were settled in, towards the end of the night, kinda like we are now.”

“Now who’s anxious to get to the good stuff?” Axel asked, then quieter, “until _we_ were settled in?”

A quiet snort of laughter in reply. “Who else would I be proposing to, Demyx?”

Axel fell back onto the couch, hands clutching at his heart. “You told me not to worry about him! You told me he was just a friend!”

“Anyway, after _Demyx_ and I get back from one of our missions together, I’d probably wait until we’d both gotten into pjs and settled in to just relax for the rest of the evening.” 

Roxas licked at the ring pop as he spoke, no doubt envisioning the scenario play out in front of him. He was smiling, probably thinking about something sweet and romantic, but he’d caught Axel’s attention when he flicked his tongue against the tip of the lollipop, using a lathing technique that Axel recognized.

“Maybe we’d still be talking about what we did that day, or maybe we’d be scrolling updates together and just kind of hanging out,” he continued. Another lick. “But I’d work on steering the conversation into how much he meant to me, and how every day has been better than the next.”

“Lucky bastard,” Axel said, his eyes following every drag of that tongue. Roxas smiled wider and slowed his pace, swirling the top a bit with his tongue before pulling away.

“I’d probably make sure that we were sitting side by side, too, so that I could get in really close and sort of lean into him, maybe hold his hand.”

In response, Axel moved his legs off the coffee table and scooted over, patting the seat beside him. Roxas grinned and got up to cross the space between them, tucking himself into Axel’s side. He was still sucking the ring pop, keeping eye contact with Axel as he did so, and reached out with his other hand. Axel was expecting to hold hands, but Roxas reached for something _else_. Axel sucked in his breath as Roxas gave the lollipop a wet-sounding suck and teased his hand into Axel’s pants.

“Then I’d probably ask him what his thoughts on marriage were-- if he wanted to, if he wanted something more, what he was thinking for the future.” Roxas’ touch was light but firm beneath Axel’s waistband, sliding a familiar path up and down the shaft as he spoke. Axel forced himself to sit still, his muscles trembling with the effort.

“And then you’d propose?” Axel asked through constricted lungs, panting a little as Roxas leisurely pumped him while licking the ring. His thumb teased his head with the same movements of his tongue, and it was all Axel could do not to thrust up into it, to drag Roxas into his lap and render him absolutely boneless. He dug his fingers into the couch instead, curling them into fists as he held on for dear life.

“Hmm….. not at first,” Roxas said, then licked the ring a little more vigorously, changing his grip on Axel’s cock. “I mean, we’d have to coordinate around all of his upcoming concerts and stuff-- he’s a busy guy, after all-- but I’d wanna talk about when he thought might be best. Like, would he want a fall wedding? Spring? Should we make it a destination wedding, or just elope so we don’t have to bother planning at all?”

“N-no eloping,” panted Axel. He was completely hard at this point, and when his hips started jutting up into Roxas’ hand, Roxas nonchalantly climbed on top of him-- not for him to grind against, but further back on his thighs to keep him still. Axel whined in protest, squirming when Roxas stilled his hand with a ‘tsking’ noise. He swallowed several deep breaths to get himself under control.

“No eloping,” he repeated, voice a little stronger. “Sora would murder you if he couldn’t be there at the wedding, and the girls would be upset if they didn’t have a chance to throw a party. A wedding is for friends and family as much as it is for the couple.”

Roxas popped the ring out of his mouth and leaned forward, giving Axel a sweet, lingering kiss. Axel moaned into it; Roxas tasted like candy, and the new angle meant that Roxas was rubbing up against sensitive skin. Roxas laughed and pulled away, sitting back in Axel’s lap.

“Now who’s being the sappy romantic?”

“I’m just saying,” Axel laughed, and was rewarded with Roxas’ hand back on his dick. But he put his hand over Roxas’, making sure he wouldn’t start up again any time soon and distract him. Even if this was all hypothetical, it deserved an honest answer, one that came from the heart and not the cock. “I guess if it were _me_ you were proposing to, I’d wanna choose someplace that meant something special to both of us, someplace where we’ve shared a really happy memory."

“I don’t think there’d be enough room at the clock tower for everyone who’d demand a spot at the ceremony,” Roxas agreed, then bit the side of his cheek, thinking it through. “Neverland is nice, but I don’t want the ceremony to get interrupted by pirates-- or Peter Pan and the lost boys, for that matter. Radiant Gardens?”

“Maybe. I have a lot of mixed feelings about it. It was _Home_ , but now when I go there, I can’t think of anything except all of the stuff that happened there, y’know? Like, yeah, we could make happy memories there, but…” he trailed off, fingers running over Roxas’ hand as he thought. With his other hand he reached up to cup Roxas’ face, and Roxas leaned into the touch. Axel grinned. “Good thing you’re proposing to Demyx. You know he’d settle for nothing less than a beach wedding.”

“Destiny Islands would be a pretty place, that’s true,” Roxas agreed, then gave the lollypop another long suck. Axel shuddered. How many licks did it take to finish the thing anyway?

Then Roxas moved his hips as his hand started up again, which was just _unfair_. Here he was, trying to have a serious conversation about where their-- where the hypothetical Demyx relationship-- was going and Roxas was using sex and lollypops to distract him.

“The ceremony itself could happen on the little island, and we could hold the reception there, too. And it’d just be a quick boat ride across the water to the mainland and all the hotels and bars if people wanted to keep the party going.” Roxas looked at him through his eyelashes and sucked on the lollipop even harder, the fabric of his sleeping shorts soft against Axel’s sensitive skin. At least he could feel that Roxas was enjoying himself, too-- maybe later on Axel could offer him a proposal of a different sort.

“Hrnn, so, destination wedding and Destiny Islands, sounds good,” Axel grunted, and let his hand stray down to release Roxas’ erection as well. He pulled it against his own, hand encircling both and Roxas’ hand. Roxas let out a gasp and leaned his forehead against Axel’s shoulder. Axel gave him an appreciative squeeze. “S-so, choose the location, then ask?”

“N-not y-yy-ah!” Roxas gasped out, then pulled back, sliding out off Axel’s hand. “Not yet,” he gasped, then grinned. “I’d probably fool around with him a little, make sure he’s on the brink, then ask. _Will you marry me?_ Then I’d do _this--_ ”

In one fluid movement Roxas stuck the ring pop in his mouth, shimmied out of his shorts, and sank onto Axel, filling himself to the hilt. It was a good thing he was still stretched out from before. Axel let out a strangled noise as muscles clenched around him, but he managed to hold himself together, despite Roxas’ best efforts. And god, were they good efforts, great efforts, the _best_ efforts, he could feel himself teetering closer and closer to the edge as Roxas rode him with gusto. 

It wasn’t fair to make Roxas do all the work, though, so he made a fist of Roxas to pump up into, the other hand still cradling his neck. Roxas whimpered at the added sensation, his noises muted around the candy still stuck in his mouth. _Choking hazard_ was a vague thought that crossed his mind, so he reached over and slipped the ring over his own finger, securing it just in case.

Roxas came quickly after that, spattering them both in heat. Axel shifted so that he could put both hands on Roxas’ hips and work out his own completion, but Roxas brought both hands up to hold the now-ringed one in place. He looked at Axel through half-hooded eyes, opened his mouth to speak again.

_“Marry me?”_

“Fuck! Yes!” There were stars at the edge of his vision, a bright tingling that ran through his body as his orgasm rolled through him. Roxas helped him draw it out, weakly lifting up and down as he came off his own release. Then they sat panting, still entwined, forehead against forehead and sharing the same, thunderous heartbeat. Axel was the first to find his voice.

“So you’d, ah, secure your ‘yes’ during a lust-addled moment of weakness, huh?” Axel panted. His hand rested comfortably against the small of Roxas’ back, and Roxas moved his arms to circle Axel’s neck again. “That’s-- _mmm--_ devious.”

“Can’t risk getting a ‘no’,” Roxas replied, tangling his fingers through Axel’s hair.

“Well,” laughed Axel, breathless. “For what it’s worth, if you asked _me_ like that, I’d be sure to say yes.”

Roxas chuckled. “I’ll keep that under consideration, in case my thing with Demyx doesn’t work out.”

He wasn’t quite ready to move yet, but there was something at the back of his mind, nagging him. When he realized it, he pulled back to catch Roxas’ eye.

“Wait,” he said. “Wait, your proposal had no ring. Where does the ring come into play?”

“You stole _my_ ring,” Roxas said, and pulled himself off at last with a satisfied groan. He turned and cuddled against Axel’s chest, stretching his legs out along the couch. 

“Bedroom,” he said, once he’d gotten himself re-situated. “I’d have the ring in the bedroom, and I’d have bought a set of matching cock rings to keep the theme going.” He hummed into Axel’s neck, placing a gentle kiss against his jaw. “Mmm, both themes.”

“So you’d want to be proposed to in an utterly romantic, themed way, which would then lead to mind-blowing sex. Got it.” Axel popped the ring pop back into his mouth as he considered this, but was sad to realize that between the two of them, there was nothing left but the plastic tab. He looked towards the kitchen. “Would there be time between couch sex and bedroom sex to get a snack?”

Roxas snorted. “You just want another ring pop.”

“Well, yeah, like you said, I stole your ring, so it seems only right to get you another one. We can get orange this time, since it’s your favorite.” Axel looked into the kitchen, considering the counter, then turned to Roxas and raised his eyebrow. “How do you feel about counter proposals?”

“As long as they’re not along the lines of _A Modest Proposal_ , you’re fine.”

“So is that a _yes_ on counter sex?”

“Only if you don’t mind bending over the marble.”


End file.
